Are things still the same?
by moonlightfloweryuen
Summary: Sasuke, back at konoha. Everything is now ordinary. But is it really? The prodigy still has one goal left: To revive his clan. But who's gonna be his spouse? One shot. SasuSaku.


A Naruto Fanfic

A Naruto Fanfic

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

Rating: T

Disclaim: Evrything in Naruto belongs to the mighty **Masashi Kishimoto**! Except for the possible OOCness of the characters…..

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I need you reviews.

Badly. 

Arigatou!

Around Konoha lies a crowd of stares that gave way to someone. Another day for the Uchiha prodigy who just returned to konohagure. It was just after a big chaotic battle between numerous ninjas. After setting foot out of the hospital under the care of the pink haired kunoichi. The second apprentice of Tsunade who too is not just a medic nin but a battle nin as well. What you thought was accurate. The wonderful Sakura who took care of the raven haired prodigy -- er, Sasuke for the past few days…..

Until now

"Temmmee!!" Naruto screamed as he ran to Sasuke. "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked quite agitated. "Oh nothing. I just want to invite you to have ramen with me." Naruto invited. Sasuke raised a brow. "My treat!" Naruto continued enthustically. With Sauke's reply of "Hn." Which Naruto took as a yes. So they walked their way to Ichiraku's ramen…. While walking, they conversed:

"Hey Teme. What happened to the guys you were with after the battle?"

"They're still in the hospital. Their wounds are slowly healing and need a lot of rest.

Especially after they fought a lot of strong enemies. Like the eight-tailed beast."

"What?! You met him? What was he like?

"An annoying weird guy like you dobe."

"TEME!"

"Hn."

"I miss those day as team 7. I'm glad that you agreed to eat ramen with me. Too bad Sakura or Kakshi-sensei can't come…"

"Aa."

"Can you believe how strong Sakura-chan could get!?" It scares me."

"Hn. I guess. So don't piss her off often dobe."

"I don't piss Sakura-chan off. I cheer her up--"

"Sometimes. Often."

"We're here!" Naruto beamed as he ended the conversation and entered Ichiraku's. The two began to eat until three ninjas came in.

"Oi, Naruto"

"Shikamaru! What's up?" Naruto greeted. Suddenly, a blonde kunoichi glomped the uchiha from behind, greeting sweetly "Sasuke-kun! You're so much better now!" This annoyed Sasuke as he ignored Ino and continued eating. The five continued to eat their bowls of ramen as Chouji reached eight bowls and Naruto had six bowls of ramen. After the meal, the two decided to fetch Sakura from her shift in the hospital. When they reached their destination, Naruto jumped high and screamed from the door "Sakura-CHAN! Are you done yet? Lets go home with Teme!" and Sasuke was just staring blankly at Sakura. As he thought _'Sakura... Take you time. Don't make me get too nervous. How can I just get you to look at me…' _Soon, Sakura came out in her usual outfit. But to the eyes of this Uchiha, she was the most rare and beautiful blossom he has ever seen. If he were to chooses his wife, for him to revive his clan would be through Sakura. She is deadly but beautiful. Strong enough to defend herself fro any guy, proves her worth by healing her fellow comrades at a fast rate like the Godaime. Most of all, she is very caring, loving and will be the luckiest woman a guy could get. As she gave her heart to him.

Last time…

Unlike other girls like his comrade Karin or Sakura's best friend Ino, they may be like Sakura but…. They always annoy him or seduce him every chance they get to be alone with him. Through all these years and months, Sasuke had a hard time to control his anger whenever they do it. Naruto snapped him back to reality as the three walked down; asking "So now you have defeated those you despise….. What do you plan to do now?" Sasuke thought for a while until Sakura answered "I remember you saying that you'll revive your clan. Will you still do it?" Sasuke replied "I have to. For my clan's sake and honor" Suddenly, a long pregnant pause of silence came to the trio. Until Naruto broke the silence "Hey guys, my house is already near now. I have to go. Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Teme!" After Naruto left, it suddenly rained very hard. The two ran into Sakura's apartment. With the two soaked wet, Sakura said that she'll just bathe first then give him a change of clothes. He received his clothes soon and saw Sakura. Her beauty just controlled the prodigy. Suddenly, Sakura asked "So…um…how will you revive your clan?" "I need a spouse." He replied. "Spouse? Do you have one in mind?" "Yes, I do. She is smart, strong, loving, loyal, doesn't annoy me, knows when to leave me alone and can heal others quickly." Then the cherry blossom haired girl asked timidly, blushing….

"Who is it?"

Indeed, this got the Uchiha very red. _'Can't you see I just described who you are? How can I just tell you and make you realize that you're the one I love dammit!'_

He replied

"Someone we both know."

"Can't you tell me the name?"

"hn."

"Seriously, can you desribe her?"

"I told you earlier."

"Can I ask about her?"

"Not exactly."

"Is she a well-known kunoichi?"

"I guess."

"Is she from konoha?"

"hn"

"What the colors of her eyes and hair?"

"Colors of unique nature that gives you a feeling of being calm yet firm."

"How tall is she?"

"Aa."

"Okay then lets go to her and confess! Yes?"

"Aa--I mean no."

"Why not?"

"She's too easy to find."

"Please Sasuke just tell me who it is you have your eyes and heart on." Sakura pleaded as her inner self said "Oh come on! Be a man and just tell us! CHA!" "Don't fret like that. It doesn't suit you." Sasuke said. He runs his finger through the pink locks. Looked at her emerald orbs and said "I don't mind if she'll love me back but…" "But what?" Sakura asked curiously. "The girl I can't resist and love is….. you, Sakura." Sasuke continued as his eyes soften, his fingers are away from her hair hair and looked at the other way. "Why do you face the other side? I still love you deeply, never gave up on you and waited for you through all those years. I still am giving you my heart even while you were away and now!" Sakura said. Her heart pounded deeply. Sasuke looked at her and she suddenly leaned her lips onto him. They kissed and after that, Sasuke whispered on her ear…

"Arigatou,

Sakura…"

**x-END-x**

A/N: I'm done with this first fanfic. I don't know if this is good or what but I hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you!


End file.
